Honjo Masamune
The Honjo Masamune is a al Cat Toy available to NoLegs in . Description The Honjo Masamune is a Kodachi style shortsword. Unlike the shields most Cat Toys have as an offhand item, it comes with an ornate sheathe. The Honjo Masamune is one of the most extreme glass cannon weapon in EBF5. It has the highest offensive stats of any Cat Toy. It also has decent boosts to both and . However, all of this comes at the cost of reducing NoLegs's already small health pool by 50%. The Honjo Masamune can occasionally unleash Tempest as a bonus skill, and will counter with a normal attack. This counter may also trigger Tempest. In general, the Honjo Masamune is an immensely powerful weapon which despite making NoLegs incredibly vulnerable to attack, has unparalleled offenses and lets NoLegs tear through foes. The Honjo Masamune's main competition comes from the Star Hammer, which has still outstanding offenses but also stars good defensive abilities as well. However, the Honjo Masamune has much more power. Aside from the vastly higher offensive stats, the Honjo Masamune boosts Wind skills; while the Star Hammer boosts non-elemental skills, the only non-elemental skills NoLegs has have a cooldown and are magical (unlike the majority of his skillset). As such, the ability to boost Tornado Tantrum results in giving NoLegs an immensely powerful skill to spam (though preying on elemental weaknesses is generally a better idea than just going with elemental boosts). The counter and stronger bonus skill also help out a lot. That said, the Honjo Masamune also makes NoLegs much squishier, something the Star Hammer actually mitigates. In essence, the Honjo Masamune has power well beyond the Star Hammer and boosts one of NoLegs' main skills. However, the Star Hammer is more well-rounded, and will do quite well in most scenarios. The Honjo Masamune resists Thunder, Wind and Stun. The latter becomes an immunity at level 5. The Masamune can be found inside a chest in the Glitch Area in the Mystic Woods. * * |lvl1HP = -50%-70% |lvl2HP = -50%-70% |lvl3HP = -50%-70% |lvl4HP = -50%-70% |lvl5HP = -50%-70% |lvl1ATK = 70%100% |lvl2ATK = 90%125% |lvl3ATK = 110%150% |lvl4ATK = 130%175% |lvl5ATK = 150%200% |lvl1MAG = 70%100% |lvl2MAG = 90%125% |lvl3MAG = 110%150% |lvl4MAG = 130%175% |lvl5MAG = 150%200% |lvl1ACC = 0%10% |lvl2ACC = 5%15% |lvl3ACC = 10%20% |lvl4ACC = 15%25% |lvl5ACC = 20%30% |lvl1EVA = 0%10% |lvl2EVA = 5%15% |lvl3EVA = 10%20% |lvl4EVA = 15%25% |lvl5EVA = 20%30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element = Wind |Element % = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (30%) |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 8 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Shuriken |item42number = 16 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Shuriken |item52number = 32 |note = }} * * |lvl1HP = -70% |lvl2HP = -70% |lvl3HP = -70% |lvl4HP = -70% |lvl5HP = -70% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 20% |lvl3ACC = 30% |lvl4ACC = 40% |lvl5ACC = 50% |lvl1EVA = 100% |lvl2EVA = 125% |lvl3EVA = 150% |lvl4EVA = 175% |lvl5EVA = 200% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (25%) |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element = None |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 8 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Shuriken |item42number = 16 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Shuriken |item52number = 32}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs